Tiffi
' Tiffi', short for Toffette, is the main protagonist in Candy Crush Saga. She is a seven year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She is a controlled puppet with golden nails (braids) connecting her arms to her shoulders. She helps the various mascots she meets throughout the course of the game by asking them what is wrong at the start of each episode, then finding a way to help them at the end. In the episode Savory Shores, Tiffi meets her underwater twin Juli. In Sweet Surprise, after level 215, all previous characters are joined together with Tiffi. When you complete a level, Tiffi is happy. If completed with three stars, she becomes even happier (Her expression is the same in iOS and Android versions, though); however, she will cry if you fail a level. Family Tiffi has an underwater twin in the episode 22, Savory Shores and Coral Corral. Her name is Juli. Physical appearance Tiffi has blonde hair. She likes to have her hair tied in pigtails. In the picture, you can see two pigtails showing beside her head. She has a barrentina-shaped face and also flexible. Her chin is as wide as her neck. She has gigantic eyes, stretching from her forehead to her cheeks. She has no eyebrows or eyelashes though, so maybe that's the reason why she has a lot tears welling up from her eyes. Her nose is also big, just situated between her eyes. She has rosy cheeks and becomes excited when she smiles. Her mouth is not small though, so when she is happy, her mouth stretches from her chin to her forehead. Her sad face is also exaggerated using her mouth. Her teeth are large, even larger than her cheeks. Her neck is very small that we cannot see using our naked eyes. She is very short, shorter than half of Mr. Toffee. This explains why she is very young. She is chubby, and her pink legs are short also. Tiffi will present the Ingredients Levels by saying, "This is an Ingredients Level: Bring all the ingredients down & reach the target score to clear the level" and "Bring down all the ingredients to the bottom!" Clothing style She has a red bow on top of her head. She wears a pink dress and her shoulders are pinned. She also wears pink shoes. Reality In Savory Shores, Tiffi wears a underwater mask and a snorkeler for her to breathe. In Munchy Monolith, at the end of the episode, she wears a shaman hat and casts a shaman's spell repairing the piñata to its former self. In Pudding Pagoda, she wears a gym headband when engaging in a sword fight against the Bubblegum Troll. In Licorice Tower, she wears a detective's hat when searching for the guard's missing Candy Jewels. In Soda Swamp, she wears a baseball cap. In Butterscotch Boulders, she wears a cowboy hat. In Wafer Windmill, after the episode, she wears some headphones when searching for the Dutch Girl's wafer. In Cereal Sea, she wears a sailor's hat. She wears a turban when luring the snake away from the bananas in Taffy Tropics. In Glazed Grove, she wears a pink princess dress and a crown. In Fizzy Falls, she wears a pink coat. Dreamworld In Sleepy Slopes, she wears a sleeping cap. In Nerdy Nebula, she wears a different outfit consisting of a purple coat and pink-rimmed glasses, although her hairstyle, footwear remain unchanged and her face looks different. In Sparkle Submarino, she wears the same in Cereal Sea. In Sweet Dreams, she wears a party hat. She wears a purple afro wig and star-shaped sunglasses in Funky Fortress. In Coral Corral, she wears a cowgirl hat aside from what she wore in Savory Shores. Tiffi still wears a shaman hat in Zany Ziggurat, but the hat looks different from that seen in Munchy Monolith. It has two layers of feathers instead of one, and has dangling crescent-shaped ornaments. In Moonshot Molars, she wears a baseball cap. In Bonkers Bakery, she wears a chef's hat. In Candy Kaiju, she wears a Godzilla outfit and is drastically bigger. In Fanciful Fort, she wears a guard's giant hat. In Rambunctious Riffs, she wears a black wig, a top hat, and sunglasses. In Jiggly Gym, she wears a headband and wristbands. Personality Her personality is too simple, sometimes naïve - when you fail the level, she feels surprised first, then cries very sorrowfully (unless the player buy boosters as (s)he is about to fail); also when you pass the level, she becomes so ecstatic. Hopefully, little is heard about memes on her. She also becomes very sad when her candies are being stolen, as shown in the episode of Bubblegum Bridge. She is helpful because she helps fixing the problem which a character faced in almost every episode. Overall, she is very cheerful when she can help people. Common phrases *"Oh No!" *"What's this?" Trivia *Her birthday was revealed to be January 23, on the official Candy Crush Saga Facebook page. *As a result, her zodiac sign is Aquarius. *As she is the main character, she is also seen in a Wikia video. Job *Unknown Interesting Facts *Tiffi vaccums in a maid's uniform. *She finds the ingredients levels as her favorite level type. Gallery Tsg.jpg|Tiffi watching the Super Gamer 12m score.jpg|Tiffi on the Level Complete screen Tiffi.png|Tiffi artwork Twins.png|More Tiffi artwork with a mermaid Candy_Crush_Saga_3.png Oh_No!.png|Tiffi saying Oh no! at the loss of the level Tiffi_Wikia.jpg|Tiffi is in a Wikia video Menu (old).PNG|Tiffi and Mr. Toffee on the old versions of the intro screen on mobile devices. Menu (new).PNG|Tiffi and Odus on the new versions of the intro screen on mobile devices. Clothing Style (Reality) My seahorses swam away from me. I cannot find them.png|Tiffi in Savory Shores Pinataafter.png|Tiffi in Munchy Monolith Bubblegumtrollafter.png|Tiffi in Pudding Pagoda Guardafter.png|Tiffi in Licorice Tower Crocodileafter.png|Tiffi in Soda Swamp Train conductor2.png|Tiffi in Butterscotch Boulders Let me use a sound detector to help you find your wafer.png|Tiffi in Wafer Windmill Hi there! What's the matter.png|Tiffi in Cereal Sea AE43A.PNG|Tiffi in Taffy Tropics Grazed Grove background.png|Tiffi in Glazed Grove Fizzy Falls background.png|Tiffi in Fizzy Falls Clothing Style (Dreamworld) I am preparing to sleep.png|Tiffi in Sleepy Slopes Nerdy Nebula Scene.png|Tiffi in Nerdy Nebula Sparkle Submarino Scene.png|Tiffi in Sparkle Submarino Sweet Dreams background.png|Tiffi in Sweet Dreams Skip2.png|Tiffi in Funky Fortress Coral Corral background.png|Tiffi in Coral Corral Zany Zigguart background.png|Tiffi in Zany Ziggurat Moonshot_Molars_background.png|Tiffi in Moonshot Molars Bonkers_Bakery_background.png|Tiffi in Bonkers Bakery Candy_Kaiju_background.png|Tiffi in Candy Kaiju Tiffi_in_Fanciful_Fort.png|Tiffi in Fanciful Fort Rambunctious Riffs Story.png|Tiffi in Rambunctious Riffs Jiggly Gym Beginning.png|Tiffi in Jiggly Gym Category:Characters Category:Females